A lost heart and lullaby
by sasuruto300
Summary: Naruto has committed a sin in the Utopia he lives in and a dark spirit comes to take him to hell. What happens when Naruto makes a deal with the being and they have to stick together for Naruto to make up for his sin . . and more. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A lost heart and lullaby

Arthur: Sasuruto300

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek! But not all of us have the gift of Venus! . . . I don't own Naruto.

Rating: It's M. How is that so? Because it's sasunaru!! Many things happen. Some crazy thoughts here and there . . . passionate steamy man-sex which every last one of our kind beg for. The hunger never ends! I am making an odd love story. O_O

A/N: Okay guys here's the deal!! . . . You've all made me so happy with my first story!! YAY!! Bonzai!! So I will now make another sasunaru (not in ninja) and it may have more chapters. Here goes something'!!

* * *

The homes and work buildings were starting to turn on their lights as the sun went down and the stars began to shed from their hiding places. Somewhere near the end of the small town stood an abandon, small apartment building with broken windows here and there, some openings for animals like mice, cats, and dogs to crawl in, and graffiti stained the bricks at the front door and the webbed garage. However at the very top, you can see lights behind three healthy windows and one that had wooden planks nailed to it from the inside and two shadow figures moved around quickly and franticly place to place in that one spot.

"There! Right there! I see it! Wait! No, that's my sock!" One of the two boys yelled. He had brown hair and wore a long, long blue scarf around his neck that dragged on the dirty, wooden floor. "Konohamaru! Just tell me where the thing is, damn it!!" The other boy said who had blonde hair and was older than the other. Suddenly a small, tiny squeak sound was made behind the mini fridge in the dusty corner. "Nii-Chan! Over there!" Konohamaru shouted while pointing to the direction where the noise came from. The blonde male ran with lightning speed to the fridge, kicked it over, and what stood there was a dirty, brown rat! Naruto quickly grabbed a plastic bowl and as fast as he could, he placed it over the rodent. "Yosh! I got you now! Quick, Konohamaru! Get me a plastic top or something. Hurry!"

Yes. The two boys were catching a rat. Even though they lived in a jacked up building, they still tried their best to keep it safe and clean. The blonde teen, whose name is Naruto Uzumaki, Quickly got the rat and ran to throw it out the window.

Naruto. An orphan, an outcast, and a wanted man. He's 17 years old and he has a big dream to become the new leader of this small town. Many, many people hate him and glare at his whiskers and call him a monster. He really doesn't know why, but he knew he had to live through it. His roommate and junior is Konohamaru Sarutobi (**A/N: I think that's his last name**) who is 13 years old and always looks up to Naruto. They only have each other and whatever they have earned or stolen and they have been living in such places like this apartment for years and years.

The reason why Naruto and Naruto only, is a wanted man is because he committed something that the other people, even Konohamaru wouldn't dare think of doing. He committed the seventh sin called wrath. It was about 1 month ago that one perverted, middle aged citizen decided to attempt rape on poor Konohamaru one night and Naruto tried his best to get the man away from him. When the man started to lick Konohamaru and touch him in his private areas, Naruto took out his knife without a second thought and stabbed the man 3 times in the heart.

Naruto doesn't care about that pervert and that he killed him. All he wanted was for Konohamaru to be safe since they were on their own. But what he did worry about was that a week after the incident, everyone didn't bother to do anything about it. Since they live in a town where there are rules for everything that the non-outcast citizens had to be the same and follow orders for their 'safety' and that there were certain things that are not allowed to even be thought of and there is any type of punishment for the townspeople to get if they committed one or more of the 7 sins. This utopia has always been like this and that's why Naruto wanted to change it.

Naruto also remembered what the court master had said to him when they found out that he committed wrath. _"Outcast Uzumaki! You have broken a law of which you can never be forgiven! But as the Court master, I demand that no citizen will do the trouble of punishing you. However.... You will get what you deserve when __he __visits you. Hehehehehe . . . Farewell, Uzumaki." _ Naruto was really confused as to why the citizens were telling him some spirit will get him. Hah! Naruto didn't believe in such things. And if a spirit did come to him, he would kick that spirit's ass! Naruto believed he wasn't afraid of anything! . . . Or so he thought.

The full moon shamelessly shined its ivory glow onto the apartment building and an owl on top of a tree branch sang its eerie note and when its eyes turned to the window of where the two boys lived, its narrowed eyes slowly became circular and the orbs glowed white at the reflection of the ivory jewel in the dead, purple, sparkling sky. Naruto was fast asleep and Konohamaru was on the third floor playing with his weapons because he was restless and bored.

Suddenly an odd wind blew at the window in front of Naruto as he slept in the messy futon. The wind started to queerly make a tapping sound, as if someone was gently rapping on the blonde's window. Naruto moaned in his sleep from the feeling of an ominous aura slipping into the dark room. Naruto started to faintly hear the sound of the window opening and he opened his eyes a little. The room began to grow cold and a strong but slow wind rushed to him. He opened his eyes all the way and shivered. "What the hell? . . ." He murmured. However, something caught his eye on the floor when the wind pushed harder with a slight whisper. He looked closely and noticed that it was a black feather being blown his way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Konohamaru" He started to say sleepily. "It's too damn cold! Shut the-"But then a strong angry gust of wind blew and screamed at him, making him yelp in surprise and a little fear. "The hell!" He yelled and looked up, only to see a dark figure standing in his view. What really almost gave the teen a delightful heart attack was that the figure had big, black, angel-like wings that opened up so god like in Naruto's eyes. Besides the ebony wings, Naruto saw that the person had slightly spiky hair that was the same color as his wings and had skin as pale as the moon. The stranger then started to look around the room as if to find something and his wings moved slowly up and down a little.

When the stranger then saw Naruto, Naruto saw his eyes which were glowing blood red. It had a tiny pupil in the center, a thin circle around that pupil, and 3 other odd pupils surrounding that circle (**A/N: Basically it looks like the sharingan**) and the red orbs slowly glared at the Blondie. He started to raise his hand and pointed his index finger at Naruto and the said teen gulped. "You." The stranger said to Naruto, his voice was a little more mature than Naruto's and it had a hint of evilness in it that made Naruto shiver. He kept pointing at the blonde boy and to Naruto's surprise, his body started to lift up in mid-air. "Oh my fucking god!!!! What's going on?!! HELP!!!" Sadly for some reason, no one heard his cries and as he struggled in the air, his body started to move closer to the dark being until he was right in front of him, his head though, almost touching the ceiling. "You . . ." The stranger spoke again. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" His red eyes never leaving the blue ones. "Um . . . Err . . . M-Maybe . . ." Naruto stuttered as he smiled nervously. "Answer the question, Mortal!!!" The dark one yelled, his voice surrounding the room. Naruto screwed his eyes shut. "Yes! Yes yes!! I'm N-Naruto! Okay! I'm Naruto!" He screamed. He then peeked open an eye and felt his heart pound at the sight of this man. "W-W-What . . . do you want . . . f-from me?" Naruto tried to ask. However, he heard the man make a "Hn." sound. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Naruto looked around and back at the winged man. "Um . . . Mister? . . . c-can you . . . put me down now?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice. Next thing he knew he was dropped down on the floor and his bum broke his fall. "SHIT!! Damn that hurt, you . . ." His complaining trailed off when he looked up at the man. The dark one had a tight plain black shirt on that had no sleeves so he saw how his arms were slim and muscular. He had a lean, strong torso and he wore thin black pants. He also wore no shoes but his feet were nice and clean.

The man had his arms crossed and he glared down at Naruto. For some reason even when he was fearing for his very life at the moment, he could help but think this guy was hot. 'Huh?! Did I just think he was hot?!?!?! What . . . is the DEAL?!!!" Naruto was mentally kicking himself of such thoughts. He looked in the red eyes and gulped. "W-who . . . are you?" Naruto said. The stranger opened his wings all the way, a ghostly wind dancing beside the two. "I . . . am the Angel of shadows." The man spoke. "And I have come here to send you, sinner, to hell." After he said that, Naruto's eyes widen. "What?!" Naruto yelled and the angel winced at the volume in his voice and said "Don't make me repeat myself, Baka." Said the angel. Naruto knew he was in deep shit. "Why?!! Why do you have to send me to . . . hell?!"

"Because it's my job. My job is to consume your shadow and escort you to the gates of hell. Have you not heard of my power before?" The man asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "Well . . . I sort have did . . . but . . . I just didn't think you were real." Naruto said while grinning nervously but then he was interrupted by the other's voice. "How dare an outcast not believe in my existents? What a buffoon!" The man said. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry dude! But do you seriously _have_ to take me to hell?!! I mean fuck! Come on! Is there any way that I can make it up?!" Naruto asked. But before the angel could say anything, Naruto cut him off. "Wait! Let me guess what you're gonna say next! . . . Ummmm . . . 'nevermore'! Right?" He said with a grin. For a moment, the only sound that was made was the sound of the owl outside. " . . . What?!" The angel said. "You weren't going to . . ." Naruto started. "No." The other male said then Naruto murmured "Oh . . . Okay then." Then the man started to put his hands together and crack his knuckles. "Don't worry, mortal. I'll it quick. Just because you're an idiot." The angel spoke. Then he raised both of his hands to Naruto and the room began to get engulfed in darkness. When Naruto realized what was going on, he quickly got up, ran to the angel, and grabbed his hands to stop him. "Hold on, spirit or whatever you are!" Naruto yelled and the angel went wide eyed.

He held on to the other's hands and looked at him with innocent eyes. "Please! Please . . . There have got to be some way I can make it up! Do I even look like someone who belongs in hell?! Please man have mercy!" Naruto pleaded. "Sorry, I'm allergic to mercy." The other said. "You bastard!" Naruto glared. "I don't have time for giving a Baka a chance. You brought this on yourself!" The angel told him. "Why can't you just leave me be!" Naruto started. "Take thy beak from out my heart and take thy form from off my door!" Naruto announced. "Will you shut the fuck up already?!!" The angel yelled at him. "I see someone's a Poe hater." Naruto said to the other.

Then the angel grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and glared hard at him. "Die-" "No! I won't! Not yet, at least." Naruto cut him off.

Naruto then looked hard into the other, gaining his bravery. "Listen . . . I can't leave just yet, Spirit. I have Konohamaru to take care of and my dream to become the new leader of this unconscious town. However . . . if it has to be like this, can I at least make it up somehow. I've only killed one person, right?" He said. He knew he was strong but he also knew he had to use words to work his way out of this situation. They looked in each other's eyes for the longest time, both trying to find something in the other and one of them felt something odd about the other that made him feel warm inside. The angel closed his eyes and made a groan. "Get off of me." He said while pushing Naruto away. "Fine! You may have your wish." He said. Naruto sighed in relief but was interrupted by the man. "But listen up! You may make up for your sin and clear the troubles for your peers and heart . . . and I'll give you 7 days to do so. Let me remind you that since I am ofcource the Angel of shadows, I will need to keep your shadow and be your guardian for the 7 days . . . then. . ." The man smirked. "I'll escort you to hell."

Naruto swallowed hard, but then he nodded. "That will be . . . okay." He said. Then he started to think. 'I'll have to find a way to get this guy to let me stay. I have 7 days to do so. This is bad! Not only that, but this bastard of an angel is going to be watching me and that shit! Damn! Wait . . . can he hear my thoughts? YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!!! . . . okay he can't.' Naruto got up and saw that the man was leaving. "Um . . . Where are you going?" He asked. The man stopped and turned his head slightly. "Your 7 days started tomorrow. I will see you then. . . Usuratonkachi." He said before taking off into the dark sky. "Eh?!?!" Naruto screeched and blushed a little at what he had just been called.

He ran to the window and looked in the star filled sky, trying to find the winged stranger. He could only see him like a lone raven in the center of the beautiful moon and he saw him disappear.

Naruto then yawned and slowly walked over to his futon and didn't bother to put the covers over him.

The Angel was flying almost carelessly in the dark night, looking down at the world and looked back at the apartment which he had just left.

In the calm natural silence in the town and the sky, the owl finally took flight. Both Naruto and the Angel of shadows said to themselves "Something strange is going to happen soon. I can just feel it."

To be continued . . . maybe.

Me: Yaaaaaaay! Another one! Thank you guys for the reviews. You made me so happy and insane at the same time!!! I was running around the house screaming "THEY LIKED MY STORY!!!!" and then my grandma put me to bed.

Zetsu: She should have put you in a straight-jacket. **Or on a plate. I would have shut you up for good!**

Me: So Zetsu-Chan! How was Tobi-kun in bed last night?! The moaning was erotic. ,3

Zetsu: Oh it was quite good and- Wait! Wait! W-What?!! I mean! . . . Nothing happen! **Shit!**

Me: Whatever you say, man. Anyway, please review. I will only write the next chapter if you tell me to. You guys are awesome by the way!! Now will you excuse me while I do my fan-girl squeal that Zetsu-Chan totally fucked Tobi-kun! XD!!!

Zetsu: **Where's my sedative? **This will never end.

Me: *in her own little Yaoi world and singing* Zetsu and Tobi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First came the shirt! Then came the pants! Then-

Zetsu: **SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA!!**

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: getting to knowing

Title: A lost heart and lullaby

Arthur: Sasuruto300

Disclaimer: I own shit, crap, and fuck. But no Naruto.

Rating: M

A/N: I just do this stuff for you guys . . . and because I need to hide my Yaoi stories somewhere besides under my bed that I write. My mother scares me. So I hide it on the internet! Yay internet!

Chapter 2

* * *

The Angel flew over a large dust of glowing clouds and stood balanced on a puff. He looked up and in the black screen of stars and he could point out every horoscope and symbol that there is to see.

Then he reached into his dark blue pouch and seems to have pulled out something. He opened his pale palm and what was there was a black aura-like shadow ball. What he thought was odd was that the shadow orb was not staying in a perfect ball like how all the other ones he had did. This one moved like a calm fire and swirls of red and orange appeared in the center. What really surprised the raven headed was that the shadow looked like it had tails coming out of it . . . 9 tails. "That's an interesting shadow you got there." A voice spoke out behind him, startling him a bit. He turned around and glared at what seemed to be the Angel of Disaster, standing there with a tiny, tiny smirk. "What do you want, Itachi Onii-Chan?" The younger angel said. The older brushed back some of his long hair from his face and came closer to his sibling. "I just got done escorting an old woman to heaven. I sensed you were doing your job, but oddly . . . I didn't see you opening the fiery gates like you're supposed to. What went on down there with the outcast? Hmm?" Itachi asked.

The other glared at his brother and held up the unusual shadow orb. "This is the outcast, Naruto Uzumaki's shadow. I have never seen one like this. . . . And the reason why you didn't see me do my job is because . . ." He sighed. "Because the outcast and I have made a 7 day deal that he will fill in the misery of his idiotic mistake and will accept the time when he finally goes to hell. Anymore questions, weasel?!" He hissed out.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the younger and shook his head lightly. "Little brother . . . You know what will happen when _he_ finds out that you have given mercy in your duty, especially to a worthless being." He said.

"He won't find out. He won't know anything about this. I can hide it for the next 7 days and I have the boy's shadow, so he can't notice him so easily. Uzumaki Naruto is different from the other sinners. Plus I made a promise and I don't go back on my word. All you need to do, brother, is stay out of the trouble." The young angel said.

"Brother . . . I really don't like the idea of you working for him. I really don't like _him_ for the fact. This job is doing nothing but giving you more loneliness and a forlorn destiny. He's not doing you any good. . . . And you know it. He's just a filthy, smiling snake for all I know." Said Itachi.

The other sibling looked hard at him. "Fear not brother, even if my very soul is forlorn and dark . . . Orochimaru saved me and to show how thankful I was . . . and since I wanted to live so I can find out who destroyed our clan and home . . . I let him tell me what problems needed to be fixed and I fix them. Its how I'm showing my thankfulness and how I plan my revenge for that bastard who is still out there somewhere." He said looking up in the sky and he heard his sibling mumble a "Do what you must."

The young one started to open his wings and he put the shadow back in his pouch. "The sun is almost high. I'll see you later." He told the other before taking his leave and flying down to earth.

Itachi looked down from where he stood on the puff of clouds and saw the young one make his way to what he has to do. He sighed and turned away. "Foolish little brother." Was what all he said.

. . . . . . .

The angel managed to get back into the filthy room of the outcast and saw how the sun was making it bright enough to see the room better without struggle. He looked around and then his eyes landed on a body sprawled on the bed. He walked over to it and saw that it was Naruto and that he didn't have the sheets over him. He was still asleep and his shirt had risen over his belly while his legs were spread and one of his arms was hanging off the bed. The angel narrowed his red eyes at him and used one of his pale hands to reach over and pull Naruto's shirt down. "You'll catch a cold, Dobe." He mumbled.

However something caught his eye. He looked at Naruto's other hand and saw that he was gripping onto a black feather . . . that came from him. His eyes then went to Naruto's face and he started to study the whisker marks. He couldn't help but let his thumb caress them and feel his smooth tan cheek. "How did you get these?" He whispered, still studying the other male.

Naruto felt his breath on his cheek and made a tiny moan. He started to open his eyes slowly and when they were fully open he saw a pool of blood red and black. He kept looking into the pools and feeling an odd pleasurable comfort surround him, hearing faint whispers of wings flapping slowly up and down.

He and the angel were like this for a long moment until Naruto then realized the red orbs were attached to a pale body. " . . . . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! VINCENT PRICE!!!!!" He screamed making the angel move back a little and Naruto accidently fell out of the futon and hit the wooden floor harshly. "Rise and shine, Dobe." The spirit spoke out. Naruto reached his hand over the bed and struggled to pull himself up. "Damn you! Stop waking me up from my sleep you . . . Whatever you are!!!" Naruto yelled out and stood up. "Hn. Maybe you can sleep through your seven days. That'll be good for me." The taller male said and Naruto said "You bastard."

Then Naruto was horrified. "W-W-What the fuck?!! What happened to my shadow?!?!" He panicked while twirling around and looking at the ground. The angel looked at him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have it. And don't think you're getting it back so don't bother asking for it." He said while looking at the sun out the window. "Bleeding hearts of the world united." The angel said to himself.

The angel sat on the floor Indian style, folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, his wings stopped moving like how they did a second ago. Naruto looked at him for a moment. 'What am I going to do now. Surely I can't just beg or force him to let me stay on earth. I got to get a little closer with this dude. And besides! This guy looks like he needs a friend. He looks like he wants to start killing a small animal.' He thought to himself. He then came in front of the being and sat there, seeing how he was hanging his head down. "What do you want?" The being asked and glared at a smiling blonde boy. "Oh nothing, just . . . do you . . . wanna . . . talk?" Naruto asked. The raven stared at him for a moment before saying "You're weird. Go talk to your little brat or something."

"I can't. Konohamaru isn't here. How old are you?" Naruto continued.

The angel sighed. "I'm 18." He replied.

"Wow, that's cool. I'm 17. What's your blood type?" (1) He asked some more.

"AB. Although it's not really important now." The raven replied again.

"Oh I see. Favorite food?"

"Rice."

"You're so plain! I love ramen!! It's hard to get sometimes but when I get some, it's like heaven to me."

"Hn."

"Favorite show?"

"I don't watch television. Don't have the time."

"Whoa sucks for you!!"

"Not really."

"Well! I like that show with that ninja dude and he's trying to get his friend back who ran away! That show rocks!"

"Hn."

"What's your real name?"

With that question Naruto asked, the angel opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "What's your real name? You have to have one, right?" Naruto asked innocently. "My . . . name?" He thought hard. "That's strange. . . I never really used or heard anyone say my name in so long . . . I almost forgot it." He looked up at the ceiling and looked a bit surprised. "Can you remember?" Naruto started. The angel whispered something and Naruto couldn't catch it. "What?" He asked. "Sasuke." The angel said again. "It's Sasuke." He looked back at Naruto. Naruto felt something in him light up. "Sasuke . . . huh." He said to himself. "Why do I . . ." He halfly said. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Naruto said. 'Why do I feel like I heard that name before?' He thought. Then he saw one of Sasuke's feathers on the floor beside him and he picked it up, rubbing his thumb on it and felt that it felt quite warm. Then Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's hand that was holding the black feather. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt how ice cold Sasuke's hand was. It was so cold and yet it made him feel so alive. He looked up to see the raven looking back at him and they were like that for a while. "Why?" Sasuke spoke. Naruto hesitated. "Why what?" He asked. "Why did you kill that citizen? I never really get the chance to ask the sinners why they do such things so I guess now's a good time to." Sasuke looked down a little. Naruto looked surprised for a moment then it was his turn to look down a bit. "I was trying to save my only friend. That guy was trying to do bad things to him and there was no other way. I don't give a shit about any of those people who said I did the most idiotic thing ever. All I care about is protecting my close ones . . . even if it means I would have to go to hell." He said.

Sasuke looked at him with concern. "You care about that kid that much?" He asked again. Naruto looked up at him a little shocked. "Yeah ofcource! We've always been helping out each other. He's like my little brother. I mean . . . don't you think you should do anything to protect the one you care about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took a moment. "No. I don't really have anyone that I would need to protect. Besides my brother, I don't have anyone else."He said as he looked into big, blue, concerned eyes. Naruto saw how that even if Sasuke didn't mean to, he looked a little sad. Naruto tilted his head to the side a bit and made a smile. "Alright. Then you can be my friend. You don't have to be lonely anymore." Naruto said and reached up to pat Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eyes widen and the contact and words, staring with disbelief at the blonde who smiled so innocently at him with those big eyes. 'What the hell?! What's this . . . sparkling feeling inside of me? There is something about this sinner that-" But then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts that made him feel a tiny, tiny, tiny pleasure go up his spine. "Sasuke?" Yep. Hearing the Dobe call out his name made him feel like that for some reason and he was slightly worried about himself. "Yes?" He replied with no emotion. "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"I don't eat." Sasuke said plainly. Naruto's eyes widen and he frowned at the angel. "What?!! You said you like rice! Come on!" He shouted out, got up, and started to pull Sasuke up to, who was looking at the blonde. 'This isn't right! He's getting too comfortable with me. He's suppose to fear me! Be in a small corner and cry that he's going to hell! Or even try to kill himself before I do! Not try to take me out to breakfast!!' Sasuke thought and he thought, and he thought. And then he murmured "It better be good."

. . . . Sasuke managed to make his wings go into his back but he didn't bother to hide his red eyes. He had his arms crossed again and was walking beside Naruto down the kind, clean, people-filled sidewalk. "Where exactly are we going, outcast? And why is everyone staring at us?" Sasuke mumbled while glaring at the towns-people who, every time they passed them, looked at both of them oddly. "I have no clue. But who cares! Where going to Iruka's shop! He only opens on the weekends now besides Sunday. Everyone goes to church on Sundays . . . well . . . besides the outcasts. He's a great guy 'cause he doesn't kick me out like every other citizen." Naruto said and grinned. When they reached to the shop, no one was at the counter and there was someone impatiently waiting for something at the counter.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" A voice sounded somewhere and the impatient costumer looked up from his watch. A tall man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and light, warm, brownish skin came out with a plastic bag with food in it in his hand. He had a thin scar across his face over the bridge of his nose and he wore plain clothing. "Sorry to keep you waiting sir! Here is your meal. Have a nice day." He said to the man. The man scowled at him, snatched his food away from the other, and headed out. "He Iruka-Sensei! How are you?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Iruka turned to his direction and sighed with a smile. "Oh just busy as always, Naruto. There's been an accident in the kitchen and it's taking a while for things to get right again. How are you and Konohamaru doing? You not getting into more trouble are you?" He asked with slight worry. "Aw I'm alright! So is Konohamaru as well. Although we are quite famished, you know. Can you . . ." Naruto grinned and had begging eyes. Iruka shook him head. "Naruto! I enjoy you being here and you know I don't believe in harming youngsters. But sometimes you gotta know that you can't just keep getting stuff for free. But I'll make an acception if you come tomorrow night and help clean the pots. If you clean a lot, I'll give you 2 bowls of ramen." Iruka said and saw Naruto jump up and down in excitement. "Two bowls?! That's amazing! You got a deal!" He screamed. (**A/N: since Naruto is poor in this story, he usually get's one. I'm sorry fake Naruto for not getting the same treatment as the real Naruto.**) Then Iruka saw the raven behind Naruto. "Um . . . Naruto? Who is that guy? I've never seen him before. Is he with you?" He asked.

"Oh! Almost forgot about this guy." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to stand beside him, earning a small glare from the angel. "Iruka this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Iruka." He said looking between the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-San." Iruka said and heard Sasuke make a "Hn." And he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know. This guy is a _total_ pole-in-the-ass bastard!" Naruto said out loud and Sasuke growled at him.

Then Iruka somehow looked down at the floor and noticed something very shocking. "Naruto . . . You have no shadow." Iruka said to himself and Naruto and Sasuke heard him. "Yeah isn't that like cool or something!! Or completely freaky, but still!" Naruto shouted. He leans up to Iruka's ear while pointing to Sasuke. "That guy over there is the Angel of shadows or something. He's going to kill me! You have to help me!" Naruto harshly whispered in the man's ear but Iruka pushed him away. "Naruto. If this angel wanted to kill you, he would have done it the second he's meet you." He said. "You believe me?!" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "Ofcource! I mean . . . No one has eyes like those and I've never seen him before. So I know you actually telling the truth this time." Iruka said, patting Naruto's head lightly. "An when have I ever lied to you before, Iruka-Sensei?!!" Naruto asked with a slight pout in his lips. "Naruto, you have lied to me almost every time we see each other. You lied about not stealing my wallet, you lied when you said you didn't let that stray cat in the kitchen, and you lied when you weren't helping _him_ try to get me in the bed with him that night!" Iruka told him and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about again?" He asked. "You're talking about me!!" Some voice came from nowhere.

A man with white-silver hair that sort of spiked up in one direction, one red eye like Sasuke's eyes, and had on a thin mask that covered his mouth and nose came behind Iruka and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He was much taller than Iruka and more built. Iruka groaned. " . . . Please un hand me this instant!" He muttered out. The man's eyes closed as he leaned down a bit to nuzzle him face in Iruka's neck. "Aw Iruka. Did you have another troubling day? We can go to my place and I could help you out." The guy said. "Kakashi! You perv! Let go of Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said to him. "No can do cutie-Naru. But I can touch what's mine." Kakashi said and felt Iruka struggle but he held onto him tight. "Who said I was yours?!" Iruka yelled. "Iruka, Iruka, Iruka. Ever since we first looked into each other's eyes you've already sold your soul to me." Kakashi chuckled as he felt the smaller male freeze for a moment before finally getting out of the embrace. "In your dreams . Now will you excuse me I have costumers to attend to!" Iruka said and started to walk away. Kakashi stared at Iruka's ass as the man walked away until he suddenly turned around and threw something at Kakashi, who dodged it easily. "And stop eye-raping my butt!!!" Iruka yelled and left. "Hehehehe. . . . Such a cutie." Kakashi said.

Then he turned to look at Naruto. "Yo. Naruto." He greeted. Naruto did a small, quick wave. "Sup, Kakashi. You know, I don't think you'll get your chance with Iruka-Sensei so stop trying. I think he likes girls since homosexuals aren't allowed here. He goes to church, remember." Naruto said to the silver-headed man. Kakashi laughed. "Not with all the moaning he makes when I grope his nice ass. He's just denying that he likes me." He said and Naruto laughed. Then Naruto turned to see Sasuke glaring at Kakashi. "Why are you here?" He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Then he heard Kakashi speak. "Oh, Sasuke. It's been awhile. How's it going?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Hn. Nothing different. I haven't seen you in years. You're still a pervert I see." Sasuke said.

"What can I say? I found a lot of interest in my Iruka. Why are you here? Naruto your little fuck-buddy now?" Kakashi said.

"Never in greed's hell! You're still the same." Sasuke said, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Same to you, ominous bird of Yore." Kakashi said back.

While the two were talking, Naruto was looking at them back and forth with a huge questioning look. He was pointing at them both while stuttering of lost of words. "S-Sasuke?!! . . . K-K-Kakashi?!! . . . Y-You two . . . You two know each other?! How?!!!" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his face away from the silver-headed. "I know him alright. He's almost about the same as me. No wonder I haven't seen you, you were busy walking amongst the humans and flirting with that man for I don't know how long." Sasuke said. "Well, I don't see what's so wrong about it." Kakashi said happily. Naruto looked at them again with wide, questioning eyes. "I'm still at a lost here. You mean . . ." Naruto started and Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi is the Angel of Secrets and admirations. That's why I know him." He said and when Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, the man put up a peace sign and giggled a little. Naruto was shocked as fireworks.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!!!?!!!" He yelled.

To be continued.

Me: I am sooooooo sorry guys. I stopped it there because I'm trying to see how I'm going to add this as a chapter and stuff. Since I never made a chapter story before. And if this took so long I'm sorry for that too!!! I was too busy having my mind in other things and stuff like that. Please forgive me once again!!

Zetsu: Women can be lazy creature sometimes now. **I hope everyone hates your story!! ***evil laugh*

Me: Don't listen to him my readers!! He's just mad because Tobi-Kun keeps holding Deidara-San!

Zetsu: I don't care about Tobi-kun hanging around with that Blondie son-of-a-bitch! **He can fuck him for all I care!**

Me: Oh! Goodie! DeiTobi smex!!

Zetsu: Don't you dare woman!!!! **If you make that into a story, I will cut you up and feed you to Kisame!**

Me: unless I feed him Itachi-Kun first! Yum yum!

Zetsu: You make me sick to no end. **You make me want to throw up and kill myself! You bitch!**

Me: Shut up or I'll get the weed spray and bag clips on you again.

Zetsu: *almost in tears* Please review this chapter for my life sake. **Of hand me a shot gun.**

Me: And if you read this chapter, then my paln worked and I am really, really sorry Alrye! Don't kill me just yet! I haven't seen all the sasunaru in the world yet. You guys still rock!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Slight imformation

Chapter 3 of: A lost heart and lullaby

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke and Kakashi winced at his loud voice. "Baka! Would you shut up already?!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto eyeballed the silver headed man in shock and confusion. "Y-You . . . you're telling me . . . T-That you're an angel, too?!" Naruto asked. His eyes almost popped out of his skull. "And you didn't tell me all this time?!!!!!!!!!" He yelled once again. Kakashi patted his head and then leaned against a wall behind him. "I'm awfully sorry Naru-Chan. I couldn't just tell you and think that you would believe me now would I?" He asked with a calm voice.

Naruto rubbed his blonde hair in frustration, trying to think really hard. "I thought Sasuke was the only angel like that with some purpose. There are two of you?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. The raven headed just made a sigh which made Naruto glare at him but then he heard Kakashi's voice. "Oh no! There are many, many other angels like us. Some of them don't come to earth as often anymore." Then he continued.

"There is an Angel of pain,

Angel of Art and destruction,

Angel of youth,

Angel of hearts and treasure,

His lover, Angel of immortality and sacrifice,

Angel of healing and life

Angel of fertility

Angel of innocence

And the Angel of disaster."

(**Guess who all of these people are. Hehehehe.**)

Naruto eyes were a bit wide as he stared at the happy silver headed angel. "Yep. I know all of those guys. But there are three angels that no one has seen for centuries. I wonder what happened to them." He said.

Then Kakashi took a glance at Sasuke and turned back to Naruto and leaned towards him a bit. "There is also an angel out there that many angels don't believe he should even be called such a thing." He said in a whisper. Naruto felt something was up when Kakashi started to do this and he even looked back at Sasuke, who didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. So Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "Who is it?" He asked also in a whisper. The angel took a moment. "He is the Angel of sinfulness and intoxication. Also known as Orochimaru. He's been hiding a little, too. But he doesn't need to do his job now that he's got an assistant to do his dark job.

"He also had a thing about borrowing children from the Angel of innocence when they didn't have a place to go. I have seen the dude a few times in my life and I never want to again." Kakashi made a slight frown at the table. Naruto became very curious and concerned for some reason. He looked back at Sasuke as if he could feel that something is going on. Surely it was none of his business since he is a dead man after all. And that Sasuke probably don't give a damn about his existence and crap. But Naruto hopes that maybe, just maybe . . . he could actually become a little closer to the spirit.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "Huh?" He looked up at him. Sasuke began to walk to the exit. "Time to go. Move it." The raven demanded. Naruto flushed a little and ran to Sasuke. "Bastard! I can leave whenever I want to fucking leave!! You're such a prick!" He yelled. Sasuke had already left out the door and Naruto groaned. "I'm starting to-" But then he was interrupted when some brick hard force slammed down on his left foot and an agonizing pain exploded in his body then it shot all to his foot. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!! What the!!!" He screamed. He turned his head with all his might and sound out that that force belonged to some angry looking woman holding some toddler in her arm and she scowled hard at him. "How dare you shout such words in this place!" She screeched. Naruto saw other women and parents with children behind her looking at him like they want to hunt him down and skin him alive. The woman removed her foot off of Naruto's aching one and she pinched his ear, leading him to the exit, ignoring his cries and 'ows'. "Now if you abnormal being what to be potty mouths then I suggest you do it somewhere else!!! Now be gone you little nasty!" She yelled and literally kicked him out, making him bump into something solid and warm.

He stood there with his eyes shut, placed on the object in front of him and felt it lightly go back and forth so gently. It felt so warm and comforting, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the object and feel that it was strong and slender. He pressed his cheeks on it, he could smell something like a hint of lavender and fresh mist. He felt like he was in full peacefulness. 'Mmmmmm. Feels so . . . nice.' He said softly in his head. "What the fuck are you doing Dobe?" A calm, velvet cool voice spoke. Naruto's eyes shot open. He looked up slowly and saw Sasuke looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked back down and saw that he was holding Sasuke and had his face at his chest.

He jumped backwards and was waving his arms violently in the air as he began to freak out. "Oi!! You bastard! What do you think you're doing?!!!" He screamed. "Hn. Shouldn't I be the one to ask that. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said and turned to start walking. Naruto stomped behind him. "Teme! Why do you call me that! It's so freaking annoying!!" He yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking. "So what should we do now? Ooh! How 'bout we get some ice cream! Or maybe we can we can go to the movies! I've never been to the movies before! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!!" Naruto said with a cheery grin on his lips.

He became startled when the ebony haired man sharply turned to him with a glare that gave him a shiver. "No. How 'bout _you_ go somewhere _yourself_ and leave me be. Going somewhere with you for five minutes gets so tiring. I'm going to your place and sleep. Got it?" He said. His voice was demanding and dark. Naruto made a slight pout and glared back at him. "What?! Aren't you like my guardian?! GUARD ME!" He said loudly. "You friggin idiot! I don't need to watch over you all day and night! If you want a play mate it ain't gonna be me! Now if you want to do something or some crap then go play hide and fuck yourself!!" The angel yelled. Naruto raised a fist to the other, ready to do something and yell at him back until Sasuke suddenly put a hand up to his face to silence him.

"What the hell?!" Naruto looked at him confused. He saw that Sasuke looked like he was thinking of something. Like as if he forgot something and was trying to remember. He then looked at Naruto in the eyes and started to look around himself and was turning and moving nervously and franticly. "Um . . . Sasuke . . . what are you doing?" Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow. Then he saw Sasuke look at his right side and pat his body like he was missing something. He looked up with wide eyes.

"The shadows . . ." He said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him in confusion. "What?" He asked. He didn't get what was going on. "The shadows . . . My pouch of shadows! Fuck!! It's not on me! But how?!" Sasuke looked around, gripping his hair as he freaked out. "Pouch of shadows. You mean that you keep . . . people's shadows in a little sack?" Naruto pointed to his hip as if he had something similar. Sasuke nodded. He couldn't speak at the moment, he was trying to think. "Which means . . ." He continued. "It also has my shadow in it. Where the freak is it?!" He yelled and his eyes copied Sasuke's. "I don't know. I . . . Shut up for a moment, Kami!!" Sasuke yelled back at him. 'Damn! How could this have happened? I've never been so careless in my life! This is bad. If the shadows get into the wrong, foolish hands . . . then . . . shit!' Sasuke thought. "I'm going to look for it. You go back home and stay there." He said, his red eyes narrowed. "Wait! Are you going to fly or something?! Can I come?!!" Naruto asked with pleading eyes. Sasuke sighed.

Mean while . . . .

"What's this?" Konohamaru said as he picked up a little dark blue pouch from off the floor near the window of Naruto's bedroom. "Maybe it's Nii-Chan's. Oh well. I'll hold it for him until I see him again. He always loses things." He said to himself as he put it in his pocket. "Now I have to go to the factory. Can't be late." He said as he ran out the building.

The sun began to set on the first day.

To be continued . . . !

Me: Holy shit! Man Sasuke! You need to be more careful! But at least you got a loving hug from Naruto-Kun.

Zetsu: This was kind of . . . short. **What's gonna happen?!**

Me: You'll have to see that for yourself. Sorry guys . . . again! I'm just a 8th grader that loves the computer. Sorry this took so long and that it is short and that it sucked so bad! I'll do better I promise!

Zetsu: *sigh* Please help this woman. Review. Also give us some ideas that you would like in the story. Sasu would be really happy if you do. **Or just tell her how much you hated it! Teehee!**

Me: I kills you Zetsu . . . I kills you. *evil look*

R&R


End file.
